csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Car Discounts
Introduction Car Discounts are special circumstances when a car comes with a cost lower than its original cost. These discounts happen in different methods, usually through a use of Feature Cars, Multiplayer Cards, or just pure luck. Feature Car Discount After beating a event of the Feature Car and winning its decal, the price of the next car made by the Feature Manufacturer always decrease. The decrease rate starts out at 20%, but as the player beats more cars, it incrementally goes up by 10%, going up to 40% at the fourth car. However, the discount disappears/dies out when the feature event of the car ends. These are called "Feature Car Discounts". Multiplayer Card Discount The player can get a discount on cars by buying missing out pieces of a car in Multiplayer. The player can also get a discount of Loved cars through the use of those cards, as buying a loved car from a completed car from cards deduct the cost of a unloved car from the cost of the loved car. These discounts are called "Multiplayer Card Discounts". As of the Hot Rod update, previous season rewards can also be earned as cards. Random Discounts The player can sometimes enter the discounts. The discount rates and the discounted are random, but there are four selected rates; 10%, 25%, 50% and 75%. Discounts rated at 25%, 50%, and 75% are often discounts the player can't make use of without the help of In-App Purchases, as they are strategically made to be slightly higher(about 1~5 gold) than the player can afford, and are applied to both Gold-only and Cash-bought cars. 10% discounts, on the other hand, is something special. This discounts are usually in the price that the player can afford, meaning that they are real discounts. The cars are those the player can afford the gold prices of these cars and can apply to all cars, from Cash-bought cars to gold-only ones and those won in Multiplayer. This type of discounts are usually called "Random Discounts". Trivia * The possible discount rates in the game are 10%, 20%, 25%, 30%, 40%, 50%, and 75%. 10%, 25%, 50%, and 75% discounts are triggered by random discounts, while 20%, 30%, and 40% discounts are available through Feature car discounts. ** Out of all discount rates in the game, 10% and 40% discounts are the hardest to access. The former is very rare; the latter is too hard to reach as the player need to buy the three Feature Cars to unlock the fourth car, in which the third car is a gold-only car. * Random discounts happen more often when the player plays more than 12 races in the Race The World mode in a single run. * Random discounts happen more often when the player has less than 100 Gold. * It is possible to use some discounts nearby the player's budget without topping up gold, through earning Free Gold, as Random discounts doesn't have a time limit. * In rare occasions, there are 10% discounts that the player cannot use. Category:Game Features